One Must Fall
by Chris186
Summary: Another take on the battle between the Fierce Deity and Majora on the Moon with a twist...R&R!


One Must Fall…

****

A/N: Yes, yet ANOTHER take on the Battle of the Majora Moon. Based on an AWESOME Pic I found on the net. See it at Elfwood by Clint I-Do-Much-Better-Than-The-Nintendo-Artists-Themselves Law. Just Clint Law, okay?

On with the fic…

~*~**~***~*~*~*~*~*

His golden blade hit its target with a resounding 'clang' as Link continued to battle feverishly with the innocent Deku Child's murderer. Link was bruised, battered and searing, bloody cuts and wounds ebbed away at his rapidly decreasing stamina. As he blocked another furious lash from the nightmarish creature with the screaming shield from the ancient canyons of Ikana, his thoughts strayed and fresh new tears of emotion mingled with those of insufferable agony.

The courageous Deku Butler's son had fought Majora bravely to the end and so did the Zora guitarist Mikau; lover to the Zora, Lulu and father to seven children. Both deserved no deaths whatsoever and now they were helplessly trapped within wooden masks for all eternity.

"_Well done Mikau_…" Link thought, "_and you too, Dekori. You have served your purposes well_._ Rest In Peace._"

Something snapped within him as he said this. He became filled with seething anger.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!" Link roared, "MURDERER!"

Majora's tentacle sailed past the Hero of Time as Link, fuelled with emotion and blind hatred towards Majora, furiously dodged his foe's attacks and with one swift movement, the Gilded Sword connected with the misaimed tentacle and sliced right through it. Then, Link ran for Majora and pierced the evil incarnation through its black heart, slicing it horizontally, diagonally and with another lightning-fast finish to his flurry of attacks, he gripped the hilt with both hands, spun around and drove it past his thigh, straight into Majora's chest.

The evil wizard's ear-piercing, high-pitched shriek drowned the psychedelic walls and had Link fearing for his sharp hearing abilities as black blood to match his heart came pouring out of the chest wound Link had inflicted on him. Unable to stand any more of it, Link abandoned his sword and sprinted full pelt for the wall. 

Only to be stopped by a searing sting around his throat…

Majora had seized his chance and lassoed Link's neck with a tentacle, forcing him back to the centre of the arena and roughly hoisting him up to meet his malevolent amber gaze.

"YOU ROTTEN LITTLE TWERP!" Majora seethed, "WHY, IN THE NAME OF THE GOD OF PURE EVIL WILL YOU NOT LEAVE MY GAZE?!"

"Because…" Link stammered as he slowly met his untimely death by asphyxiation, "I…have a world…to save…"

"OH, A WORLD TO SAVE!" Majora spat, "ISN'T THAT TYPICAL? AN INNOCENT TEN-YEAR-OLD THROWN INTO A WORLD OF NIGHTMARISH MONSTERS, INTENDED TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF MY CREATIONS, DECIDES TO PLAY THE HERO AND SAVE IT!"  Letting out a furious war cry, Majora spun Link around his head and sent him flying to the other side of the room.

With Majora's blood mixed with his own by invading his cuts, Link howled in pain as he hit the wall and fell to the floor. A yellow light flew out of his hat.

"Link!" screamed Tatl, "Link, speak to me!" 

Link moaned incoherently and finally spoke.

"I wanna go home!" he sobbed.

"We all do, but we have to finish the job first!" Tatl replied, biting her lip, her porcelain feet dancing on the air in which she flew, "Listen; would you rather have ungodly pain added to what your already feeling now, or have Majora recover, destroy the town and enslave everyone whose already evacuated?"

"Wha?" Link sobbed, "Tatl, no! Please don't make me wear that mask, I don't want to!"

"Give me one good reason for Majora to burn up all of your friends and my brother in a horrific Moon-fall?!" Tatl scolded. Link wept tears of frustration.

"WHO WOULD JUST FORK OVER A MASK FULL OF UNSPEAKABLE DARK POWER?! ESPECIALLY IF THAT SOMEONE IS WEARING AN EXACT REPLICA OF MAJORA'S MASK?!" Link shook with his tears. 

"Link, we don't have time for this! Take a look at that mask, just _look _at it!"   Tatl whined.

Link pulled out the new and mysterious mask from his pouch and gazed into its eyes. As he gazed deeper, it changed; amber replaced its ebony black eyes and mauve replaced its hood. Link gasped.

"What?" Tatl asked, "What do you see?"

"I-I see…Majora…"

"Well, I don't." Tatl spoke, "I see what looks _exactly _like _you _Link. Whoever was contained in this mask must be a hero! Can a hero possibly mean any harm?"

"Tatl, I know Termina enough by now to know that this Link is anything _but _a hero!"

"How do you mean?" Tatl asked.

A deafening rumble filled their ears.

"It's now or never!" Tatl panicked, "Link, _put on that mask_! The Moon is burning up!"

Link gave the mask one last look and stuck it on his face.

Searing pain swallowed Link's senses and the young hero did the only thing he could.

He cried…

"Link, it's alright, it'll be over in a minute, just stick it out a little longer!" Tatl shouted over Link's heartfelt screams, "I'm here!"

As Link felt further excruciating pain, Tatl rung constantly, desperately trying to think of more comforting sentences as Link's voice suddenly took on a much deeper note.

"There, you see Link?" Tatl grinned, "Your voice is breaking! Its almost over!"

Link bellowed his pain to the heavens as blue glows faded to dress him in metal gauntlets and an armoured tunic. As black leggings snaked their way up his arms and legs, a gargantuan explosion rocked the room and Link's ocean glow surrounded the arena.  With another sonic boom, the glow wore off and settled on Link, who now had an aura around him, looked noticeably taller and had stopped crying.

The transformation from 10-year-old to seventeen-year-old was complete.

"There!" said a relieved Tatl, "Now that wasn't so bad was it, Link? Link?"

The new form looked at Tatl with his vacant eyes and tanned face and said only two words.

"Who's Link?"

Tatl gulped; her worst fear had been confirmed. Link was right to be suspicious. The mask _was _a trap. It had possesed him, leaving him no control over his thoughts, his movements, or even his speech.

Tatl gulped again.

"W-Whoever you are…I hope you'll find it in your heart not to obliterate me!"

"Obliterate you?" he said, "Why would I want to? You're nothing but a waste of time. I have bigger fish to fry."

The Fierce Deity looked around the room; his foe was nowhere to be seen.

"MAJORA, YOU TRAITOROUS SCUM!" he roared, "BY ORDER OF THE GOD OF PURE EVIL, YOU ARE TO STAND AND FIGHT!"

"Traitor?" Tatl dared to ask

"Whoever you are, me and him have a long history of bitter feuds. One of them resulted in me being trapped in a mask. Now if you'll excuse me. SHOW YOURSELF YOU TREACHROUS SLIME! YOU DARE TO DEFY YOUR LORD AND MASTER?"

Laughter echoed through the room. 

"Me surrender?" Majora's voice boomed, "That is perhaps, the funniest thing I have ever heard."       

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Fierce Deity screeched 

Tatl was cowering in a corner when the Fierce Deity reached seemingly into thin air and pulled five- foot double helix from it. One part green, the other yellow, both criss-crossing each other to form one single, double edged blade in the shape of Infinity that he held behind his back. 

"W-W-what is that _thing_?" Tatl gasped 

"My sword," he smiled, "Like it, fairy?" 

"Err, yes, Mr. Evil God, sir!" Tatl stuttered, "It's very, err, imaginative!" 

"Why, thank you," he smiled, "IF YOU REFUSE TO SHOW YOURSELF, THEN I SHALL FIND YOU MAJORA!!" 

The Fierce Deity scanned the room with his vacant, white eyes, his silver hair blowing in the ghostly wind. Then, without second thought, he lunged for the sky and thrust his sword forwards. Where it hit…

…Majora appeared…

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME! YOU HAVE DONE SUCH FOR TOO LONG!" the Fierce Deity bellowed ferociously over Majora's ear piercing scream as he removed his blade from the mask's chest and sent it crashing to the floor.

As Majora landed, so did the Fierce Deity and as soon as Majora got up, he was met by the Deity's helix. Majora was stabbed, had the blade twisted in his stomach, eyes and legs. As a finisher, the Fierce Deity mirrored Link's move perfectly and thrust the blade into Majora's stomach while turned around.

But this time, huge quantities of evil energy surrounded Majora while the blade remained within him, stunning him to such an extent that the Deity could trip him up like an unsuspecting three-year-old. And that he did.

As Majora lay stricken on the ground, the Fierce Deity raised the Helix as Link would've done the Master Sword before going back seven years and with a chilling voice, he spoke.

"I may be pure evil, but even I cannot resist the influence of the merciful child who has chosen to sacrifice his freedom for me.    If it were up to me, I would hack you to ribbons. But this child has mercy and would like to go back home so I may as well finish you off RIGHT HERE!" he bellowed, stomping in the face of the scrambling Mask, "GOODBYE, MAJORA! NEVER DO MISCHIEF AGAIN!"

The Deity's eyes glowed a clear white; he raised his shining sword higher still and plunged it into the wicked mask's heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Majora screamed as he was frazzled by the insane amount of energy yet again produced by the Deity's helix. It continued for what seemed like eternity, the entire room being overpowered by the attack until he was destroyed in a shower of sparks.

The Fierce Deity lifted his blade from the ground, placed it within its invisible sheath and allowed Tatl to take cover under his hat as the blue glow faded and the moon began to crumble without its power source.  

"One always must fall when Gods clash…" The Fierce Deity found himself musing philosophically.

"Come on, Link." The Fierce Deity smiled, out of his trance, "Let's go back to Clock Town. We can find that door together."

"_Now_ _Let's Go Home_…"

As he spoke those final words, the flaming rubble engulfed him and his surroundings, the moon finally exploded in a shower of flames and amongst the smouldering remains of the evacuated Clock Town; there was no Fierce Deity to be seen or heard…

A/N: You like? Well tell! Reviews are very much appreciated and I don't mind flames! So click on that button and send as many reviews and/or flames as you see fit!


End file.
